The songs
by daniphantomforlife
Summary: Everyone has gotten together to sing some kareocy but there is a catch they can gt choose the song they sing a magicel Item chooses for them baised on there life(I am horrabull at speeling so please don t hold any spelling ares against me)
1. Sans 1

Everyone was celebrating them returning to the survice and decided to have a party doring the party some one , no one was sure who suggested they sing some karaoke but the thing was they had to use a magical item that mad them sing the song best suited for them , also they all had to sing at least two songs...

The first one up was sans he got bullet by Hollywood undead

My legs are dangling off the edge,

The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,

I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone,

My legs are dangling off the edge,

A stomach full of pills didn't work again,

I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone.

The monsters were horified waa this why he acted the way he did

Gone too far and yeah I'm gone again,

It's gone on too long, tell you how it ends,

I'm sitting on the edge with my two best friends,

Ones a bottle of pills, ones a bottle of gin,

I'm twenty stories up, yeah I'm up at the top,

I'll polish off this bottle, now it's pushing me off,

Asphalt to me has never looked so soft,

I bet my momma found my letter, now shes calling the cops,

I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it,

'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance,

Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent,

'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is,

I've been trying too long, with too dull of a knife,

But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice,

I never bought a suit before in my life,

But when you go to meet god, you know you wanna look nice.

So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow,

Yeah I'll see you tomorrow.

Oh god Papyrus felt like he was going to be sick , which is a feat in itself , His little brother wanted to die!

My legs are dangling off the edge,

The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,

I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone,

My legs are dangling off the edge,

A stomach full of pills didn't work again,

I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.

Undyne was feeling gulty they always comented on how lazy sans was and it turns out he really didin`t care at all.

We hit the sky, there goes the light,

No more sun, why's it always night

When you can't sleep, well, you can't dream,

When you can't dream, well, whats life mean?

We feel a little pity, but don't empathize

The old are getting older, watch a young man die,

A Mother and a Son and someone you know,

Smile at each other and realize you don't,

You don't know what happened to that kid you raised,

What happened to the Father, who swore he'd stay?

I didn't know 'cause you didn't say,

Now Momma feels guilt, yea Momma feels pain,

When you were young, you never thought you'd die,

Found that you could but too scared to try,

You looked in the mirror and you said goodbye,

Climb to the roof to see if you could fly.

Frisk was looking at them with understanding which all but sans missed.

So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow,

Yeah I'll see you tomorrow.

My legs are dangling off the edge,

The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,

I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone,

My legs are dangling off the edge,

A stomach full of pills didn't work again,

I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.

I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky,

Like a bird so high,

Oh I might just try,

I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky,

Like a bird so high,

Oh I might just try,

Oh I might just try.

...

...

...

"Sans" Papyrus started ut Sans cut him off before He cord say anymore. "Just...Just stop right there I know what your all going to say , so I`ll say this right know I don`t feel tha way anymore .


	2. Papyrus 1

Everone was qiete but Frisk said they should continue the next up was Papyrus

Maybe it's the way she walked (Wow)

Straight into my heart and stole it

Through the doors and past the guards (Wow),

Just like she already owned it

Everone was danceing

I said, "Can you give it back to me?"

She said, "Never in your wildest dreams"

And we danced all night to the best song ever

We knew every line, now I can't remember

How it goes but I know that I won't forget her

'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

I think it went oh, oh, oh

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah

I think it goes oh

Said her name was Georgia Rose, (Wow)

And her daddy was a dentist

Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth)

But she kissed me like she meant it

I said, "Can I take you home with me?"

She said, "Never in your wildest dreams"

And we danced all night to the best song ever

We knew every line, now I can't remember

How it goes but I know that I won't forget her

'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

I think it went oh, oh, oh

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah

I think it goes oh

You know, I know, you know I'll remember you,

And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me,

And you know, I know, you know I'll remember you, (Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah)

And I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced how we danced

How we danced how we danced (1, 2, 1, 2, 3)

How we danced all night to the best song ever

We knew every line, now I can't remember

How it goes but I know that I won't forget her

'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever (We danced, we danced, it goes something like, yeah)

And we danced all night to the best song ever

We knew every line, now I can't remember

How it goes but I know that I won't forget her

'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

I think it went oh, oh, oh

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah

I think it goes oh

Best song ever,

It was the best song ever

It was the best song ever,

It was the best song ever

Everone started to clap and congratulate him.


	3. Frisk 1

After everyone else got a turn(Too lazy to right all that)It was frisk`s turn and they were nerveace for what they were going to sing but they hadent need to worry for now for they got That`s What Girls Do by No Secrets

You seem to ask me why I gotta lot of things

It's just a chick thing

You ought to let it go

And try to understand but you don't have a clue

That's what girls do

They keep you guessing the whole day through

Play your emotions

Push all your buttons

It's true

That's what girls do

That's what we do

You ask me why I gotta play it so hard to get

Yeah

You ask me to play it cool just to make you sweat

Yeah

You want some explanation I can give

It's just a chick that your messing with

To me it's black and white

But it's not getting through to you

That's what girls do

They keep you guessing the whole day through

Play your emotions

Push all your buttons

It's true

That's what girls do

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Why should I change

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

I'm having too much fun

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

To you it's confusing

To me it's nothing new

That's what girls do

That's what girls do

They keep you guessing the whole day through

Play your emotions

Push all your buttons

It's true

That's what girls do

That's what girls do

They keep you guessing the whole day through

Play your emotions

Push all your buttons

It's true

That's what girls do

That's what girls do

They keep you guessing the whole day through

Play your emotions

Push all your buttons

It's true

That's what girls do

That's what girls do

That's what girls do

That's what girls do

Girls

You ask me why I change the color of my hair

Yeah

When they where done they gave a releved smile that thay hadent sang anything that wourld give away there life before the Underground.


	4. sans 2

After frisk it was sans turn again and when he got up there everyone stopped talking because they all remembered the last song sans sang. The neddent worry because Sans sang a little happier song this time halsey - colors

Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so

You said your mother only smiled on her tv show

You're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope

I hope you make it to the day you're twenty-eight years old

You're dripping like a saturated sunrise

You're spilling like an overflowing sink

You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece

And now i'm tearing through the pages and the ink

Everything is blue

His pills, his hands, his jeans

And now i'm covered in the colors pull apart at the seams

And it's blue

And it's blue

Everything is grey

His hair, his smoke, his dreams

And now he's so devoid of color

He don't know what it means

And he's blue

And he's blue

You were a vision in the morning when the light came through

I know I've only felt religion when i've lied with you

You said you'll never be forgiven till your boys are too

And I'm still waking every morning but it's not with you

You're dripping like a saturated sunrise

You're spilling like an overflowing sink

You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece

And now I'm tearing through the pages and the ink

Everything is blue

His pills, his hands, his jeans

And now I'm covered in the colors Pull apart at the seams

And it's blue

And it's blue

Everything is grey

His hair, his smoke, his dreams

And now he's so devoid of color

He don't know what it means

And he's blue

And he's blue

You were red, and you liked me because I was blue

But you touched me, and suddenly I was a lilac sky

Then you decided purple just wasn't for you

Everything is blue

His pills, his hands, his jeans

And now I'm covered in the colors pull apart at the seams

And it's blue

And it's blue

Everything is grey

His hair, his smoke, his dreams

And now he's so devoid of color

He don't know what it means

And he's blue

And he's blue

Everone was smilling that this one was a happier song


	5. Papyrus 2

After sans it was Papyrus`s turn and whn he got up there he was so happy that he got a song called waiting for superman by daughtry

She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away

She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days

She says, yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late

He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape"

She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane

And she smiles, oh the way she smiles

She's talking to angels, counting the stars

Making a wish on a passing car

She's dancing with strangers, falling apart

Waiting for Superman to pick her up

In his arms yeah, in his arms yeah

Waiting for Superman

She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse

Nothing's making sense

She's been chasing an answer

A sign lost in the abyss, this Metropolis

She says "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late"

He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"

She says "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this"

Left without a kiss

Still, she smiles, oh the way she smiles, yeah

She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars

Making a wish on a passing car

She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart

Waiting for Superman to pick her up

In his arms yeah, in his arms yeah

She's waiting for Superman

To lift her up and take her anywhere

Show her love and climbing through the air

Save her now, before it's too late tonight

Oh like the speed of light

And she smiles

She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars

Making a wish on a passing car

She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart

Waiting for Superman to pick her up

In his arms yeah, oh in his arms yeah

She's waiting for Superman

To lift her up and take her anywhere

Show her love and climbing through the air

Save her now before it's too late tonight

She's waiting for Superman


	6. Frisk 2

p style="text-align: left;"Finally it was frisk`s turn again but they got Undertale Neutral Song - Unaligned/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"The brave and foolish ones/p  
p style="text-align: center;"They walk not on the center/p  
p style="text-align: center;"the signs are pointing every way /p  
p style="text-align: center;"and I don`t know which route`s better/p  
p style="text-align: center;"some will take the fall/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and some will see tomorrow/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I could be the light or darkness /p  
p style="text-align: center;"redemption or sorrow/p  
p style="text-align: center;"how could I live on with what I`ve done/p  
p style="text-align: center;"You took me in showed me love/p  
p style="text-align: center;"when i had no where to run/p  
p style="text-align: center;"You offered me your every thing/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and I threw it all away/p  
p style="text-align: center;"My indecision keeps me unaligned/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"A mother and a child/p  
p style="text-align: center;"but one is not accepting/p  
p style="text-align: center;"they make their way out to the door/p  
p style="text-align: center;"not caring for there safety/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and now I must decide/p  
p style="text-align: center;"If I`ll create a martyr/p  
p style="text-align: center;"the voices in my head they ask/p  
p style="text-align: center;"If I`m a man or monsterhow/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"could I live on with what I`ve done/p  
p style="text-align: center;"You took me in showed me love/p  
p style="text-align: center;"when i had no where to run/p  
p style="text-align: center;"You offered me your every thing/p  
p style="text-align: center;"but I threw it all away/p  
p style="text-align: center;"My indecision keeps me unaligned/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"keeps me unaligned keeps/p  
p style="text-align: center;"me unaligned/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"how could I live on with what I`ve done/p  
p style="text-align: center;"You took me in showed me love/p  
p style="text-align: center;"when i had no where to run/p  
p style="text-align: center;"You offered me your every thing/p  
p style="text-align: center;"but I threw it all away/p  
p style="text-align: center;"My indecision keeps me unaligned/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
